


Lost Souls

by walkinGGrimes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Illegal Activities, Sexual Content, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkinGGrimes/pseuds/walkinGGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is the 17 year old daughter of Rick and Lori Grimes. She lives an ordinary rebellious teenage life but soon comes to realize how much her family really matters to her once the walking dead begin taking over the world. Many new people will be introduced into her life and she'll have to face situations she'd never even imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could My Night Have Gotten Any Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells us about her horrific night before all hell broke loose all around the world.

Last night had been the worst night of my life. It was a typical boring Sunday morning, so me and my closest friends; Ashley and Kimberly got together and decided to get some fake ID's made by a local place just a 10 minute drive from where I lived. We'd been planning on getting them done for quite a while, but never actually pulled through with the idea considering my father's a police officer and would never allow me to do such a thing because I am only 17 years old. I live in a small suburban area just outside of Atlanta, Georgia where everyone knows each other and rumours get spread very quickly—which means, every time I do something wrong my parents usually find out within a few days. Anyway, we were feeling quite rebellious yesterday and finally got some fake ID's so we could get into a bar. We didn't care that we had a math test the following day, we didn't plan on getting wasted; we just wanted to have a little bit of fun.

I had told my parents that I was just going over to Ashley's house with Kim to finish up a project (a classic lie that you can usually get away with) and that I'd be home a little late. Before leaving, I packed a small bag with a shit-ton of make-up, hair products, nail polish, my black high heels, and a sexy skin-tight black dress that my parents didn't know I owned. I grabbed my car keys and rushed out of my room. As I was walking out the door, my nosy little brother Carl came running down the hallway and yelled my name.

"Kara! Where are you going? Can I come too?" Carl asked excitedly—knowing very well that I'd say no, but asked anyway because he knew it annoyed me.

"No Carl. I'm working on a History project with the girls. Go play with your friends." I replied quickly, wanting to get out of the house before my parents could come and bombard me with even more questions. "See ya later." I said while slamming the door in his face.

After jumping into my car, I arrived at Ashley's house 15 minutes later. It was about 7:00pm, so we had a long enough time to get ready. Ashley's parents had been out of town for the weekend and were only coming back home late that night—which meant we had the house all to ourselves. We blasted music while doing each other's hair and make-up. I had to admit, I looked pretty damn good when we were ready to go. My long and wavy sandy blonde hair flowed nicely down my back, reaching about halfway down my spine. I didn't overdue my make-up, but I added enough to make my bright blue eyes pop out and to make me look older than I actually was. My dress fit my skinny body perfectly, and my heels made my legs look sexier than ever.

The three of us piled into Kim's 2010 silver Volvo and drove to the nearest bar that was no more than thirty minutes away from where we were. This bar had a certain theme for every night of the week: Sunday's were called "Single, and Ready to Mingle." So obviously, the bar was jam-packed with horny single men trying to get the lady's attention.

Luckily enough, our ID's had tricked the security guards and within five minutes of being inside of the bar, a group of attractive looking men asked to buy the three of us drinks. Of course we accepted their offer and ended up having more to drink than we had originally planned to.

It was about 10:30 when Kim and I had noticed that Ashley had disappeared from our sides. With blurry vision, we both glanced around the bar in hopes of finding her somewhere nearby. After trying to call her cell-phone many times without an answer we began panicking and started searching throughout the entire bar. Kim and I split up and searched in different sections, stumbling in our high heels while intoxicated. As I was searching through the crowded room, an older man who looked to be in his thirties stopped me and asked if he could buy me a drink. I shook my head politely toward the handsome man and told him that I was about to leave. He obviously wasn't used to being rejected by younger women, and took it rather harshly when I began walking away. His eyes grew dark as he reached out and grabbed my arm forcefully, looking up and down my body a couple of times while pulling me toward the back exit door.

"Hey. What's your deal?" I asked trying to release his grip.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He replied with a half-smile planted on his bearded face.

"No, you don't understand. I actually have to leave. My ride is waiting for me outside." I lied, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"It's only 10:30. We've got plenty of time to have a little fun." he said huskily while still latching onto my arm. I was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable by then and was running out of ideas for excuses.

"Please let go of me. I need to go. NOW." I answered impatiently. I looked around the crowded dance floor growing more and more frantic by the second. The bearded man wouldn't give up. He pushed the back door open and pulled me alongside with him out of the door and into the darkness of the night. By this point, I was breathing heavily and was at a loss of ideas of how to save myself in this situation. While he was dragging me to his car, my cell phone began to ring. My eyes widened while I stared down at my clutch that I was holding in my free hand. The man stopped in his tracks and glanced back and forth between my clutch and my face. He chuckled as he released my arm and moved his hand toward my clutch. He reached inside and took out my iPhone 4, analysing the caller ID that was displayed on my screen. After finally realising that he had released me from his grip, I acted quickly and kneed the man in his crotch. He chucked my clutch and phone onto the pavement and bent over in agony.

"You bitch!" He yelled while spitting on the ground—still hunched over in pain. I scooped up my phone and ran back toward the door. After banging on it loudly and awaiting someone to open it, the creepy man was beginning to recover from his minor injury. He began coughing loudly as he stood up straight and walked slowly toward me. I let out a cry of panic and began running up the alley. I knew I shouldn't have worn those 4 inch high heels. I heard faint footsteps speed-walking behind me, but I didn't dare look back. I unlocked my phone and opened the dial pad. It was the last thing I hoped on having to do, but I clicked on the contact "Dad". I held the phone up to my ear as I continued to run—now reaching the end of the alley and stepping underneath a street light. While trying to catch my breath, I glanced behind myself and couldn't see the strange man anymore. I looked all around my surrounding and saw nothing but signs, buildings, streetlights and cars.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered on the other line of my phone.

"Daddy?!" I replied in a squeaky voice, tears streaming down my face after hearing my father's voice. I kept my eyes locked on the dark alley that I had just come from, waiting for the man to pop out at any second.

"Kara? What's wrong? Where are you?" my father said with panic in his voice.

"I'm standing at the end of Pitt Street in town. I lost Kim and Ashley and now there's a man after me." I spoke while sobbing.

"Jesus Christ Kara. I'm on my way. Stay on the phone with me and don't move." My dad said patiently while I heard him shuffling out of bed. I heard him tell my mom that I was in trouble and that we'd be back home shortly.

After standing in the same place for about ten minutes, still holding the phone up to my ear, I heard a painfully loud scream coming from the pitch-black alley. My heart skipped a beat while I held my breath and stared down the alley with wide eyes.

"Kara? What was that? Are you all right? Answer me!" my dad shouted through the phone as I witnessed an old, fat man slowly shuffling down the alley toward me. This definitely wasn't the same guy that had been following me just moments before. Where had he come from? As the old man stepped into the light of the street, I analysed his features. He had dark bags under his grimy skin, with filmy white eye balls. His mouth hung open as he moaned quietly, showing his blackened teeth. What was wrong with this man? His feet were beginning to move faster as he reached his arm out once getting closer to me. I started to sprint down Pitt Street to get away from the freak, but had no luck of finding an open store to take cover in.

"Dad, there's another man following me now! What do I do?!" I whined into the phone, wanting nothing more than being inside of the safeness of my home.

"Keep running along Pitt Street honey. I'll be there in minute." Just as he'd finished speaking, I heard the faint sound of sirens from a police car inching closer and closer to where I was.

***

The drive back to my house was silent as I read texts from Ashley and Kim asking where I had gone. I replied to them by saying that I ran into some trouble, but my dad had come to pick me up. I told them I'd give them all of the details the next day at school. They were satisfied with my answer and said they were glad to hear that I was okay.

When getting back home, I walked through the garage and went straight to my room—saying nothing to my dad or my mom who was standing in the kitchen with an expression of relief on her face. I closed my door, took off my shoes and stared at my red, throbbing feet before collapsing onto my bed and checking my phone after feeling it vibrate once again. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and I prepared myself for what was about to come. My mom and dad burst through the door and began their lecture.

"May as well tell your friends to stop textin' you for a while, cause I'll be takin' your phone away from ya. As well as a lot of other things." My dad said sternly while staring at my skin-tight outfit and shaking his head disappointedly. "I know you had quite the scare tonight, but you sure as hell asked for it. Going behind mine and mom's back to get into a bar on a fuckin' Sunday night to get drunk? That's pathetic Kara. You've done some bad shit in your life but this is by far the worst. How dare you disrespect us like that. You scared the shit out of us." He sighed while shaking his head in disbelief again.

"I knew your story about finishing a project late at night was bullshit. But I trusted you enough to let you go." My mother added furiously while clenching her jaw and staring directly into my eyes. Never have I ever seen my parents so angry before. It was terrifying.

I hadn't replied to a word they'd said. I stayed silent and listened as they ranted about how angry and disappointed they were. I surprised myself when I didn't talk back or how I didn't get angry at them—I was thankful my dad had technically just saved my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything but the ideas for this story! Credit to all of the main characters except Kara belong to Robert Kirkman and everyone else involved.
> 
> Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara begins dealing with her punishments and is shocked once Shane confesses what he and Rick have witnessed.

I hardly slept at all last night and here I am now trying to force myself out of bed after clicking the snooze button several times on my alarm clock. I was so drained out last night that I hadn't even changed into a pair of pyjamas to sleep in. As I sat up in bed, my head began throbbing and I winced in pain. Great, a hangover on a Monday morning. I finally built up enough strength to stand up and walk over to my mirror. I actually jumped at my reflection that stared back at me: I had huge bags under my eyes, my black mascara had been smudged and had run down my cheeks from the amount of tears that I had shed. Hopefully a nice warm shower would help clean me up and make my body and mind regenerate properly. I slowly climbed out of my dress and made my way to the shower.

Still feeling extremely lazy after my shower, I tied my hair up into a bun and hadn't put much effort into my outfit. I threw on a red Hollister sweater and my favourite pair of dark jeans from American Eagle. After stalling in my bedroom for a couple of more minutes, I finally built up the courage to walk into the kitchen where I'd have to face my mother again. My dad had already left for work and Carl had already gotten on his school bus to his elementary school. As I picked up my book bag, I reached into my clutch from the previous night and sighed loudly after realizing that my parents must have taken away my car keys—which meant I had to take the god-awful school bus to school. Greaaat.  
I opened the door and started walking down the hallway toward the kitchen to pack a lunch for the day. Surprisingly enough, my mom wasn't around—which probably meant she was still sleeping. If I could get ready quickly enough, maybe I wouldn't have to deal with having an awkward conversation with her, or I could avoid another pointless lecture. Apparently my streak of bad luck still hadn't come to an end because right then I heard her footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Good morning Kara." My mother said sternly while walking into the kitchen and pulling out a strawberry yogurt from the fridge. I cleared my throat before responding.

"Morning." I said quietly as I reached into one of the drawers and pulled out some peanut butter and sliced bread to make a sandwich. Once finishing, I grabbed a juice box and a couple of snacks from the pantry. I shoved it all into my school bag and put on my black pair of Toms.  
"I'll see ya after school." I said to my mom while opening the front door.

"Have fun on the bus!" my mom shouted sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and proceeded with walking to the end of the driveway and waited for my bus to show up.  
The bus is awful; it's full of annoying kids screaming at each other, laughing loudly with one another and it always has a weird stench. I was thankful when we finally arrived at the school and eagerly jumped out of my seat and walked into the school and straight to my locker. Ashley and Kim had been waiting at my locker for me, holding the bag I had brought to Ashley's with all of my make-up the night before.

"Thank you." I said while grabbing the bag out of Ashley's hand.

"Sooo… are you gonna fill us in or what? Were your parents pissed off at you?" I proceeded with putting my bags into my locker before turning around to answer Kim's question.

"They took away my cell phone, iPod, laptop, and my car keys. So yes, they're definitely pissed off." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Ouch… that really sucks. Why'd you call your dad anyways? How come you didn't come home with us like you were supposed to?" Ashley asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Kim and I had started looking around for you once you disappeared, and then some older man came and started hitting on me. When I rejected him, he flipped out and basically dragged me out the back door. When I finally got away I ran up the alley that was pitch black and ended up on Pitt Street." I paused to take a sip out of a water bottle. "Now here's the weird part. After calling my dad to come and get me, I heard a man, who I presume was the man from the bar, scream his fucking lungs out. A couple minutes later an old freaky man came from the alley I had just come from. His face was all droopy, his teeth were blackened, and his eyes were just pure white. I have no clue where he came from, or what he did to the guy who dragged me outside. Maybe he was just trying to save me? I have no idea…but I didn't bother to find out. I started running down the street and then my dad came a couple of minutes later…thankfully." I sighed while glancing at my friends' confused expressions.

"Wow…that's some freaky shit." Ashley replied, still with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"No kidding. We're glad you're okay though." Kim said. "Anyway, I better get my books for Biology. She said while walking away and waving goodbye.

"Yeah, I better get going too. I'll see ya after class Kara!" Ashley said while chasing after Kim to walk to their lockers together. I bent down to pick up my Ancient History books and began walking to my classroom. I yawned while sitting down in a desk in the back of the classroom and put my head down on my desk—preparing to take a nap throughout the whole 70 minutes of class. Strangely enough, there seemed to be a lot of students missing today.

After actually taking a short nap, class came to an end and I leisurely walked back to my locker. For some strange reason my dad was standing right in front of it with a look of concern planted on his face, wearing his entire police uniform.

"Dad? What're you doing here?" I asked quizzically while standing in front of him.

"Hurry and get your stuff. We're leaving." He replied quietly while motioning me to move quickly.

"Wait, why? What's wrong?" I asked while I did as he instructed and put my books away in my locker and grabbed my bags.

"Just do it now Kara." My dad said through his teeth. I closed my locker and followed my dad through the hallways and out of the front door of the school. I saw the police cruiser in the parking lot instantly and noticed that my mom, Carl, and my dad's best friend/sheriff partner, Shane Walsh, were all piled inside the vehicle.

"RICK! LET'S GO!" Shane shouted while sticking his head out of the passenger seat window.

"We're gonna be leaving for quite a while Kara. Your mom packed you a small bag with a couple of pieces of clothing, a brush, and some other random toiletries and stuff. Put your bags in the trunk and get into the backseat beside Carl." My dad instructed as we hurriedly walked side-by-side toward his car.

"Dad, tell me what's going on." I said patiently while throwing my stuff inside of the already full trunk. He ignored me and rushed it to the driver's seat. He turned it on and started driving as soon I sat down in my seat.

"Hey Kara. How've you been?" Shane asked casually while turning his neck around to face me.

"I've been fine. Now can someone please tell me what's happening?" I asked once again as a number of ambulances rushed past us on the road.

"Lori, you're sure you packed everything that's important in the trunk? If you forgot something we've got a little time to stop back at the house one more time." My dad asked my mom, completely ignoring me. He was obviously still pissed off at me from the night before.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I—" My mom began to reply but I was growing extremely impatient, so I interrupted her.

"SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed while staring at my dad, waiting for him to look back at me through the rear-view mirror. There was a moment of silence before Shane finally started answering my question.

"Kara…" he paused while trying to figure out what he was about to say. He turned his body around and stared directly into my eyes. "Your father and I saw some pretty fucked up things happen this morning. We don't have a clue as to how it happened but…we witnessed the dead come back to life."

What. The. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything but the ideas for this story! Credit to all of the main characters except Kara belong to Robert Kirkman and everyone else involved.
> 
> Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
